Scars and Kitty Cats
by The Jackal4
Summary: Dennis is still stuck on earth and is pissed off at God.He walks out of the destroyed glass house,sticks his middle finger at it,and suddenly ends up in a female's room who is tortured by the cage-less Jackal!Who is this girl and WHAT is she?
1. Son of a Bitch!

~!!Disclaimer!!~ OINK! No matter how much I wish I owned Thir13en Ghosts. (Or just Dennis, heh) I don't. So no one sues me, 'k? God damnit, DENNIS IS SO HOT!  
  
Chapter1: Son of a Bitch!  
  
Darkness oozed into Dennis' head as he lay there for a few moments. His heart and pulse stopped and his blood vessels busted with blood dripped down from the side of his head as well as the corner of his mouth. No breath was left inside his mouth; no life was left inside of his veins. Dennis was just lying there, still and unmoving. The two wraiths had banged his temples back and forth between the walls, and finally ended his life with a broken spine.  
  
As if he had just awoken from a horrible nightmare, Dennis' piercing blue eyes opened automatically. With a breath he stood up and shook his head as if in dizziness. "I'm alive?" He touched his hands, his mouth, his hair, and his stomach, blinked and jumped up and down squealing in joy, "I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm ALIVE! I am invincin." He stopped dead in his happiness when he saw his mangled body lying on the floor with a pool of blood spreading from under his face, dead. "Nononono, NO! No way! Hell no! This isn't happening," Dennis whispered to himself. He crouched down before his body and stifled back some tears. "Oh come on! Ahh.holy shit, god damn it." Dennis started to bang his head lightly on the glass wall and with his fist in frustration. He turned back to look at his body and let out a long sigh. "Sheesh, why did you kill such a sexy guy?"  
  
Dennis touched his dead hand and a powerful, yet familiar feeling rushed into his head. He saw a very pretty girl, in her early 20s, black hair with glowing white skin. She seemed to be sleeping very calmly. FLASH. Her eyes were tightly shut and she fought the air with her hands, strangled with her blanket. FLASH. Suddenly, a sound that will always haunt Dennis' head, the crazed laughter of the Jackal echoed throughout the girl's little room. Than a dark shadow came close to her. FLASH. The Jackal appeared and came even closer to her. FLASH. His hands were above her head. FLASH. A close up of Jackal's face, his large eyes gleamed wildly and his demonic, evil smile tightened Dennis' heart. FLASH. His hands strike her beautiful face angrily and madly. FLASH. The girl screamed as red gashes peeled down her soft flesh. FLASH  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Dennis screamed with that I'm-screwed face. "Son of a bitch, what the hell was that?!" He started to beat himself and feeling sorry for himself. "God damn it! I need some pills." As Dennis was rummaging through his soiled black suit looking for the orange bottle, an image of Arthur pinned down with a cane from Cyrus' hand flashed into Dennis' head. "Arthur!" Dennis dashed down into the house, not knowing were to go, but he needed to help him.  
  
Dennis sighed in relief when he saw the other ghosts picking up Cyrus and throwing him into the Eye. A salad of Cyrus was flying everywhere as Dennis leaned on the glass window to catch his breath, even though he was happy. "Ha! Look who's a loser now, Cyrus!" Dennis grinned and turned back to Arthur who sat there in disbelief. "You still have the power in you, Arthur," Dennis spoke calmly to him, while he cleaned his black-framed glass with his shirt. "Dennis." Arthur stood up and smiled. "It's only the matter of how you use it. Now go to your kids." Arthur nodded in thanks and Dennis smiled at him. "He's gonna stop this hell hole and I'll be free again. Paradise, here I come!" Dennis said to himself.  
  
The house shook as the glass shattered with fireworks of sparks burst everywhere. Dennis was relieved that being a ghost meant you couldn't feel anything, like the freaking pieces of glass aiming towards at his face. He closed his eyes waiting for silence. Yet when there was silence Dennis began to get a little impatient. "Any second now.yup.any second now." Dennis just stood there, leaning up against half broken glass wall. "I can feel the warm, tingly sensation of heaven, and hear those creepy, naked angels singing in the background. I can almost see a bright light.do-do-do- do. yup, and God says Dennis, I am your Father, come to me." His eyes opened wide and he had a pissed-off look on his face, seeing that he was still in the house. "God damnit! Whyyyyyyyy?! I want out, OUT!" He made a fist and shook it towards the ceiling. "You crazy son of a bitch! I don't wanna be stuck here!" Dennis took his fist and hit it against the wall he was leaning on. The glass broke and Dennis let out an agonized, pissed, annoying, and frustrated yell, cursing at God. He put his head down and sighed, "What now?"  
  
Dennis started to walk outside of the destroyed house and stuck up his middle finger at it before walking away. Suddenly, blood rushed into his head. Dennis grabbed his head and tightly shut his eyes. When the pain died down he slowly opened his eyes, shocked to see that he was somewhere else. He was inside a small, dark room. The light of the moon fell across the room, uncovering a face a young woman's face who laid asleep inside her bed, and the large collection of Victorian dolls placed on the many shells which bordered the walls and smiling sweetly at the woman, from the dark. 


	2. Scared Kitty Cat

~!!Disclaimer!!~ MOO! No matter how much I wish I owned Thir13en Ghosts. (Or just Dennis himself, heh) I don't. So no one sues me, okay? Yup. Anyway, you wouldn't be able to expect much money.  
  
Chapter2: Scar-ed Kitty Cat  
  
A sudden rush of cool air filled the room. The face of the beautiful, relaxed, pale women immediately turn into a face of fear. When a familiar crazed laughter echoed around the room she curled up into a ball and whimpered. "The Jackal." Dennis already knew whom it. He started to look around the room from the Jackal, panicking, and saw the faces of the once so happy dolls turn into menacing grins. Their blue eyes turn into black beady eyes, their smiles was from ear to ear, barring all their milk-white teethes and their eyebrows moved to their nose, leaving a vicious, creepy doll.  
  
Out of nowhere, Jackal bounced into the room and ran towards the lady. Dennis looked at him and wonder how did the Jackal get his cage off. She sat up, clutching her blanket with her wide eyes opened and let out a gasp. Dennis had no to think and immediately rushed to girl. Before the Jackal came down at the girl with his nails Dennis shield the girl with his body and received the blow instead. Fresh wounds appeared on his chest. He felt nothing and the wounds closed magically, the Jackal's eyes narrowed at Dennis. In hatred, the ghost came at Dennis, trying to get to the girl. Dennis tried to push the ghost away but there was no use, Jackal pushed him to the side as Dennis watched in horror. The ghost flew straight from the girl; she let out a piercing scream. The Jackal clawed at her face and her throat. It unsuspectingly started to chew the flesh on her stripped throat, sucking the blood madly out of the girl. She tried to grab something from the shelf with her free hand. Dennis noticed that there was a flare and a lighter between two of the dolls and quickly went for it. The Jackal heard a fizzing noise on his left; he turned and saw a flare coming at his head.  
  
When the Jackal disappeared Dennis rushed over the girl, only to find her huddled in the farthest corner of her bed crying. "Hey, you all right?" Dennis walked over to her. The girl jumpily hid her face with her hands as the blood and tears rained down the space between her fingers. "Hey, hey, hey, don't worry, I'm not here to hurt. Shh.everything will be ok." He waited until a pair of yellow, cat-like eyes appeared from beneath the dripping, strands of hair covering her face and sat down on her bed.  
  
The strange silence hanged inside the small room and Dennis got nervous. "Um.I'm Dennis Rafkin, by the way. Um.uh.can you, like.see me?" He waved his hand back and forth before her face. She didn't respond. "O-ga-la-bo-ga- la! Sha-zam! I eat cat poo! Moo! Wally-Fally-Molly-Golly!" Suddenly, the string of black hair moved away from her face as she lift her head up. Dennis noticed a small smile on her face and that she was truly beautiful, even with the cut on her face. The pink roses on her cheeks, her perfect bone structure, her pale red lips, and the whiteness of her fair skin memorized him. He had the urged to touch her soft flesh, even though he knew that he was going to hurt himself, and he did it. Dennis lifted his right hand and moved it toward her face slowly. He cupped the side of her face and smiled to the touch of the velvet-like skin. He felt nothing and forgot all about his powers.  
  
Suddenly, she winced, Dennis realized that he had touched one of her cuts. The blood ran down his fingers. "Sorry." He quickly took his hand away from her and lowered his head in embarrassment. The slowly crawled over to him, which reminded him of a cat. The girl kneeled before him and began to reach a finger towards his head. Dennis pulled away which a frightened look on his face. "Ahh, don't touch me!" he cried. She ignored his warning and poked him. Dennis shut his eyes tightly but he didn't feel anything. There was no pain in his head, and any images in his head. When she realized that he was real, her forehead wrinkled. ".Are you going to.hurt me?" she whispered, quite nervous. Dennis grinned. "Naw, I'm not gonna hurt ya, babe. I'm nothing like that creep, the Jackal. Heh, they all give me death treats, even though I'm dead. Don't worry.besides, I don't even know what I'm doing here! One minute I'm leaving a house and the next I appear here." Dennis shrugged. Amazingly, the girl went closer to him and laid her head down on his lap. She curled up on him and Dennis gently put a hand on her back. And there she fell asleep, the most wonderful sleep she had ever had in for months.  
  
When the first light fell into her room her bright eyes fluttered open. She still felt Dennis' cold hand on her back and she smiled. With a yawn she rose to meet her yellow eyes into a pair of intense blue eyes. "Thank you, Dennis.for watching over me." The girl sat up from her bed and went walked over to her closet, standing nearby. "Wait a second," Dennis hurried over to the girl who took out a school uniform. "Who are you and how can you see me?" She started to unbutton the white nightgown stained with blood and tuned around, facing the closet. "Do you mind?" she asked, rushing to put on her uniform. Dennis turned around and asked again. When finished her she turned around and told him, "My name is Padme and I see dead people." The joke was light but she had to get to school, fast. "Like, StarWars's Padme?" Dennis asked, confused. The girl didn't reply. "Hold on," Dennis rushed over to her and gestured her scar-face. "What about your face?" Padme lightly touch her face and a shadow fell across her face. She grabbed a hat nearby and pulled it down which covered half her face. 


	3. Plan of The Barbie's

!!Disclaimer!!~ WEEEE! Sorry, but I don't own anything that belongs to The 13 Ghost so do not sue me and crap! But yeaaaaaaa, I wanna ask people what I should change in the story and how should I continue the story. I'm completely blank and I need more ideas!!!!! In this chapter I included my cousin's dream. It was like, when it rains she would get cuts on her arms. I thought that was pretty cool and interesting and freaky at the same time, with GOOD, but I NEED MORE IDEAS! So yea, if anyone has any ideas of how I should continue this weird story PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE *falls to the knees and begs * email me at lorac113@hotmail.com or just submit it in the guest book or whatever that thingy is. Thanks for taking your time to read story cause I think I'm a pathetic storywriter! Later!  
  
Chapter4: The Kiss of The Dead, The Kiss of The Awakening.  
  
"So, if the organ, tongue, receptor is taste buds and its function is to distinguish between sweet, salty, and bitter tastes..what is the receptor and function of they eye?" The teacher looked around the room, nervously, hoping that the students did their homework. "Anyone?" Silence. Dennis waved back and forth trying to get the attention of the wrinkly teacher. "Oh! Oh! I know! Pick me! Its function is to see ghosts, 24/7! Ghosts, damn you! I know the answer! Whooooo-ho! I know!" Padme, with the palms of her hands flat down on her desk shot an angry and annoyed look at him. "Shut up," she growled. Suddenly, Dennis saw that her yellow eyes shone brighter. He stopped waving his hand and crept away. "Alright..breath-e."  
  
"Oh, Miss Padme Jane Lucas! What is the function of the eye?" The teacher smiled at her lamely, showing her big white teeth. Padme just stared at her blankly until she remembered what Dennis had said. Not knowing what she was saying she answered, "To see dead people." Suddenly, the whole class was uproar and everyone started to laugh at her. "I knew she was a freak! HA!" Someone from the room whispered to the others. The students suddenly started to chant, "Freak, freak, freak, freak, freak, freak, freak, freak," Padme held her hands up to her ears and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
Dennis saw what was happening and wanted everyone just to shut up. He looked at Padme, worried, and got even more worried when he noticed that flesh started to open up and cuts began to appear on her arms and hands. "Padme!" He ran over to Padme and shook her shoulders. She started to weep. "What's wrong! Tell me, god damnit. Tell me what is it? Tell me so I can help you! Padme! Listen to me." Her eyes opened wide and her eyes began to glow. The other students when they saw her eyes and started to quiet down. With a loud growl Padme looked at the students.  
  
An invisible force pulled them right out from their seats and they were pinned to the two, opposite walls, including Dennis. "YOU BELIVE IN NOTHING, THEREFORE YOU WILL BE NOTHING!" she screamed at them. He pulled himself out of the force and ran to Padme. "Calm down, Padme! What the hell are you doing?" Before he could say another word, the students were choked with the invisible hands around their necks. They screamed in torture and when he turned back to Padme her hat flew off and sat in a corner. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM? NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME! AND NO ONE WILL EVER!" She screamed at them in a distorted voice, as if 3 voices, one screaming, one very deep, and the other were hers.  
  
"Padme! Just listen to me! Concentrate on my voice. Stop what you're doing because you're killing them! Stop, man!" She kept on killing them slowly, slashing their arms and beautiful, perfect faces. He had no other choice and began to crack his knuckles. "God...I'm gonna regret this." Dennis threw her to the ceiling and hit her head against the desk. Blood dripped down her mouth and her temples started to bleed. As soon as her eyes shut, the other students were released. They ran out of the classroom in fear, screaming as they went.  
  
Dennis shook his head, sat down and laid her head on his lap. He stroked her face carefully. She was so beautiful and innocent as well as powerful at the same time. Yet, that attracted him to her, the punished angel who has a power, which she can not understand, rather than anyone else understanding her. She reminded of him very much. "You know," he talked to her, even though she wasn't really listening to him. "when I was school people who pick on me and touch me. That was hell, getting into seizure, screaming in pain, seeing dead people, very ugly dead people...yet no one knew what was making me go through heck. Man, I thought there was no one on the surface of this fucking planet that has to go through hate, pain, and hell, like I do. It's so unfair. I mean...look at me, I'm a dead person running around with you. I don't want to stay here...I just want to go to Heaven, paradise, whatever! But you...you are the reason why I am stuck here. I hate you for that yet..I..love you, girl. I care and feel for you." Dennis slowly bent his head down on hers and lightly kissed her sliced lips. The kiss was suddenly returned to him as he saw that her eyes has fluttered open. She smiled when she saw him. "Well, hello there sleeping beauty." Dennis said. She sat up and touched her head. When she saw the blood on her fingertips Dennis' smile disappeared. "Sorry about that. I didn't know what else to do." "Thank you. You know...I haven't been kissed by a ghost before, actually, I have never been kissed." Padme reached out to Dennis, cupped his chin, and kissed him. 


	4. Chapter4: The Kiss of The Dead, The Kiss...

!!Disclaimer!!~ WEEEE! Sorry, but I don't own anything that belongs to the movie, 13 Ghost, so do not sue me and crap! But yeaaaaaaa, I wanna ask people what I should change in the story and how should I continue the story. I'm completely blank and I need more ideas!!!!! In this chapter I included my cousin's dream. It was like, when it rains she would get cuts on her arms. I thought that was pretty cool and interesting and freaky at the same time, which was GOOD, but bI NEED MORE IDEAS/b! So yea, if anyone has any ideas of how I should continue this weird story PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE *falls to the knees and begs * email me at lorac113@hotmail.com or just submit it in the guest book or whatever that thingy is. Thanks for taking your time to read story cause I think I'm a pathetic storywriter! Later!  
  
Chapter4: The Kiss of The Dead, The Kiss of The Awakening.  
  
"So, if the tongue's receptor is taste buds and its function is to distinguish between sweet, salty, and bitter tastes..what is the receptor and function of they eye?" The teacher looked around the room, nervously, hoping that the students did their homework. "Anyone?" Silence. Dennis waved back and forth trying to get the attention of the wrinkly teacher. "Oh! Oh! I know! Pick me! Its function is to see ghosts, 24/7! Ghosts, damn you! I know the answer! Whooooo-ho! I know!" Padme, with the palms of her hands flat down on her desk shot an angry and annoyed look at him. "Shut up," she growled. Suddenly, Dennis saw that her yellow eyes shone brighter. He stopped waving his hand and crept away. "Alright..bbreath-e/b."  
  
"Oh, Miss Padme Jane Lucas! What is the function of the eye?" The teacher smiled at her lamely, showing her big white teeth. Padme just stared at her blankly until she remembered what Dennis had said. Not knowing what she was saying she answered, "To see dead people." Suddenly, the whole class was uproar and everyone started to laugh at her. "I knew she was a freak! HA!" Someone from the room whispered to the others. The students suddenly started to chant, "Ifreak, freak, freak, freak, freak, freak, freak, freak,"/I And they continued to say that, killing Padme slowly inside. She held her hands up to her ears and shut her eyes tightly.  
  
Dennis saw what was happening and wanted everyone just to shut up. He looked at Padme, worried, and got even more worried when he noticed that flesh started to open up and cuts began to appear on her arms and hands. "Padme!" He ran over to Padme and shook her shoulders. She started to weep. "What's wrong! Tell me, god damnit. Tell me what is it? Tell me so I can help you! Padme! Listen to me." Her eyes opened wide and her eyes began to glow. The other students when they saw her eyes and started to quiet down. With a loud growl Padme looked at the students.  
  
An invisible force pulled them right out from their seats and they were pinned to the two, opposite walls, including Dennis. "YOU BELIVE IN NOTHING, THEREFORE YOU WILL BE NOTHING!" she screamed at them. He pulled himself out of the force, with the strength of 20 men, and ran to Padme. "Calm down, Padme! What the hell are you doing?" Before he could say another word, the students were choked and scratched at with invisible hands closed tightly around their bodies. They screamed in torture, and when he turned back to Padme her hat flew off and sat in a corner. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM? NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME! AND NO ONE WILL EVER!" She screamed at them in a distorted voice, as if 3 different voices, one screaming, one very deep, and the other were hers.  
  
"Padme! Just listen to me! Concentrate on my voice. Stop what you're doing because you're killing them! Stop it, man!" She kept on killing them slowly, slashing their arms and beautiful, perfect faces. He had no other choice and began to crack his knuckles. "God...I'm gonna regret this." Dennis threw her up to the ceiling and hit her head against the desk several times before she passed out. Blood dripped down her mouth and there was a huge gash upon her temple. As soon as her eyes shut, the other students were released. They ran out of the classroom in fear, screaming as they went.  
  
Dennis shook his head, sat down on the blood soaked floor and laid her head on his lap. He stroked her face carefully. "Oh Padme, oh Padme...ah shit," he whispered. "Sure, I got this craving for killing and that sense of freshly, new, warm blood. But..god damnit, I didn't mean to hurt you, I just wanted to help the others and...and you." he said pathetically. Dennis' face was contorted, both worried and frustrated at himself for hurting Padme and helping those who bullied her around. He buried his messed up face into her throat while tracing the hollows of her swan-like neck with his rouge fingers. The coldness inside of Dennis spread through his blood veins. He was so sorry for hurting Padme that he didn't want to live, he didn't want to lose her, he just wanted to help her. Dennis looked down at the beautiful face of the punished angel who did not deserved to be what she was. Her thick black hair nested underneath her glowing white face, stained with crimson. Even her face's bone structure was perfect! She looked like a Greek goddess with the Jennifer Garner's squishy lips and her nicely shaped nose. The slashes and scars on her face made her look more warrior-like. "Jesus, you're beautiful, Padme!" Dennis exclaimed.  
  
He tried to hold back but the urge was too strong for him. Dennis' head slowly bent over Padme's and lightly kissed her. Suddenly, her yellow eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Oh! Well hello there, sleeping beauty! Did you sleep well?" Dennis said happily, like a little boy on Christmas Eve. Padme sat up and felt a stinging pain at her temples. She touched her wound and saw that there was blood on her fingertips. Dennis scratched his head in embarrassment. "Sorry about that..." Still, Padme didn't lose her shining smile. "You know, I have never been kissed by a ghost before." She said shyly. "Well then, shall I kiss you some more?" Dennis bent his head towards her and gave her a gentle kiss.  
  
Once when their lips touch, a vision exploded throughout his head. He grabbed his head and pushed himself back away from the girl, screaming in agony. Padme rushed over to his side. "What is it?!" she asked in panic. Dennis' vision started to die down, until when Padme grabbed his hands. "AHHH! Don't touch me!" More gruesome images of blood, Padme, pain, and dead peoples flashed through his head. Suddenly, there was a familiar, insane laughter echoing in his head. Padme let go and kneeled before him, not knowing what to do. When the pain slowly began to fade away, Dennis was curled up in a corner of the classroom breathing very heavily. He turned to look at Padme. She knew what he saw. "The Jackal...he's coming." 


	5. Chapter5: Flash Back

~!!Disclaimer!!~ BAH! Don't own character or anything that belongs to Thir13en Ghosts, blah, blah, blah..you know the rest!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Flash Backs  
  
Dennis' body rocked back and forth with his knees bent up to his chin, hugging onto it tightly. His eyes were wide and pale with a milky colour glazed covering them; his lips saying something nervously that no sound came out of; his forehead wrinkled with visible droplets of sweat running down his head. The only sound in the room was the creaking on the bed, which Dennis made when the heavy and uncomfortable silence hung upon the bedroom. Padme, face still visible ripped, sat cross-legged in front of the mumbling Dennis. He had that 'I'm in deep shit now!' look upon on his knotted face. "Dennis?" Padme started, but his ears were boxed. "Dennis, are you all..." Just as she placed her bony hands on his hand his body automatically twitched. She snatched her hands away. Padme just didn't get it! Her cheeks became a dark shade of red as her anger grew at her frustration with Dennis. Padme just went and grabbed his moist hands. Dennis furiously tried to pull away but her grip on him was strong..as well as the images inside his head increased.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" One minute he was inside Padme's room, the next he was walking towards a hallway. The familiar stench of rotting, old meat and the newly made and the dry blood stained on the walls made him gag. Dennis knew where he was..The Charlie Mason Asylum. Oh shit. Suddenly, a startling and insane laughter echoed about the hall. FLASH. Ryan was standing in front of him, smiling oh so sweetly. "H...hi, Ryan?" Dennis mumbled through his chattering teeth, the air grew much colder and clammy inside the hallway. FLASH. Close up view of Ryan's eyes. Shit, screw Cyrus! "Ohhhh boy, uh..hehehehe" he chuckled lightly with his teeth glaring a large smile, as he backed away slowly "...I think I'll just be going now, BYE!" Before Dennis could run away from the creepy looking 'thing' that glowed before him, Ryan, snatched Dennis' hand with those ridiculous no-nails, bony fingers...and did not let go! With a terrified scream, he began to see with the eyes of a tortured human being.  
And Dennis saw within Ryan..  
  
FLASH.  
  
As Ryan's fingers were clawing at the wall madly, trying to escape, the skin on his fingers began to shred, so too did Dennis. Ryan heard the guards open the cell's door. The pain in his ribcage reminded him what horrible tricks the doctor would play on him. Ryan head was pounding and he grew terrified and frightens yet at the same time he was angry with all of them cruel people. He pounced on the closest guard and started to swing his claws at the guard's face. The smell of the warm blood thrilled Ryan's nostrils, so too did Dennis. Just as Ryan was having some fun, another guard saw what was happening and pulled Ryan off of the screaming guard. More guards went around Ryan with one inserting a needle full of green liquid into his neck making Ryan feel dizzy and weak very quickly, so too did Dennis. While the other guards pulled him to the ground and buckling and strapping him up in his straight jacket. Ryan felt the tight and itchy swallowing him up inside that blood stain thing which he hated because he could not move his hands, so too did Dennis. The others beat Ryan with metal bars. Ryan curled up in a ball and trying to shield himself at the bars which would leave bruises all over him. In less than a minute there was nine counted guards men drowning Ryan in a sea of pain, so too did Dennis feel those whipping bars.  
  
Ow! Ow! Ow! I get it! I understand you goddamn bastard! I understand! Dennis screamed somewhere in a dark, dark place. A place to which Dennis/Ryan withdrew from the torture, it was the only way to survive and have a little sane left in him. I understand!  
  
Do you? A soft, raspy voice asked him. Do you? ....  
  
Gods! I've been so lazy in the summer and stuf..sleeping, yup! I know this is short, it was suppose to be another part in it that I * was * writing on and on about, but!!!! I want to look over it and THINK, that's the first for me in a long time, about what Jackal would think or feel or see when he died in the flames so, update my piece of crap soon. 


	6. Chapter6:Die Happy,Bitch!

Chapter6: "Die happy, Bitch."  
  
** I don't own anything or any characters which belongs to the movie the 13 ghosts. Ya-di-ya-di-ya.. you know the rest!**  
  
FLASH  
  
Ryan struggled with his hunger for stoking the swan-like neck of a pretty lady, so too did Dennis. His head swooned to the left a little when he saw a pretty slut, the nurse, walk over to the doctor with a silver tray full of needles and small, orange bottles filled with liquid. Ryan's eyes twitched as he struggle lightly trying to break the bonds of the straps that tied him to the cold table. So too did Dennis. His mouth watered with desire of tasting the warm flesh of the neck between his lips, and finally the hot, juicy blood, which bursts into his mouth as the thick crimson rolled around his tongue. So too did Dennis' taste buds want it badly.  
  
Just as if Ryan's desire was heard, the nurse walked to him to insert a needle full of drugs Ryan snatched her flowing, blond hair, twined it in his hand, and pulled her towards him. With the crashing of the fallen, glass needle he pressed his dried mouth roughly onto hers. The hunger for the slut was too powerful for the straps around his wrists, and he broke free. "Holy shit!" The doctor yelled when he saw what was happening. He immediately dropped his papers and ran out of the room, pressing buttons, which would trap Ryan inside the metal room.  
  
Ryan's blue, hands ripped the top of her uniform off, she screamed, frighten she was. But the maniac wouldn't let her go. Ryan held onto her waist tightly with one hand, and the other hand explored her body, caressing and squeezing her breast while licking the indentation of her neck. The heat of her body made him tremble violently. Not matter how much the nurse cried and screamed at him he continued to kiss her was almost brutally. Ryan pulled her body closer to him and crushed her body by the intensity of his arousal. The woman abruptly gasped as his mouth went to her breast, his saliva's warmth whirled around her nipples, hardening them. She grabbed tightly onto his head, nearly pulling them off his skull. Ignoring the pain in his head, he fumbled with her skirt's zipper then thrown them to the side. With a sudden moan, Ryan placed his fingers between her legs then moved his mouth to her abdomen and moved lower, tracing his tongue down the line where his finger had been.  
  
He parted her legs with one with his knees as he crouched/sat on top of her. Then the nurse felt a far more intense heart, and massive pain, as he drove into her, erasing her virginity and making them into one in a frenetic motion. Panting and clawing her breast and face, Ryan felt that his hunger was filled, yet he was still excited by the touch of her naked skin. When he was done with her, he kissed her once her bit her lips, while allowing the bittersweet aroma of seduction and blood filled his nostrils. Ryan stood up and grabbed one of the dirty needles nearby. He walked over to the nurse, who was curled up into a ball and hugged her chest, trembling. Ryan sat on top of her and allowed one of his sharp fingers and putted between her legs. The lady started to pant, her breath getting shorter as Ryan put a second finger. She moaned and closed her eyes.  
  
Before she could exhale, Ryan slit her neck and started to jab her throat with the needle over and over again. "You fucking whore! This is what you get for driving me insane with her mini skirts and sweat-dripping thighs! I'd fucked you to hell for all that you did. There is a god out there! Bye, bye now, love!" Ryan said with a crazy laugh that echoed throughout the metal room. He stabbed her one last time deeply with one hand and with the other he fumbled with her nipple. Ryan softly brushed his blue lips across her mouth and licked the blood, which crept down from the corners of her mouth. She gagged and tried to twist out of his grip on her breast. Ryan could tell what her last thought was. * Oh god! What's happening?* Thick, dark blood squirted out of her neck and it splashed his face excitedly. The look on her face was unforgettable.. * Die happy, bitch... *  
  
Dennis felt excited as the Jackal did after having intercourse with a freaking nurse whom he didn't even know, and there was a sudden swelling below his belt. But he was confused at the same time. * What the hell! Ew, but yummy...ah! I'm turning into Ryan's clone! AHHH! RYAN! Let me go! This is disgusting! Ew, ew, ewwwww-y! What the hell are you, man? * In the back of his head he could feel Jackal's heart beating madly in lust, and the blood and saliva that dripped down slowly on Ryan's fangs when he open his mouth and smiled evilly. * Heh, heh, heh.. you can't denied the pleasure, Dennis. Give into it...taste the power... *  
  
* Aww...Come on, man! I understand! Now will you let go of me? *  
  
*..Not yet.. * The voice of Jackal growled into Dennis' ears, as he breathed heavily on his neck.  
  



End file.
